


Тренировка

by Jude_Brownie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bruises, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Brownie/pseuds/Jude_Brownie
Summary: После тренировки Хара остается в зале, чтобы потрогать свои синяки.
Kudos: 4





	Тренировка

За последним игроком — кто-то из второго состава, как там его зовут — захлопнулась дверь раздевалки, и Хара остался один.

Все время, пока они обтирались полотенцами, одевались, шумные, разгоряченные, мокрые от пота, он стоял у своего шкафчика, делая вид, что тоже собирается. Но нет. Никуда он не собирался. Потом. Позже.

Ямазаки шумел больше всех. Вонял больше всех. Встряхивал головой, и капли пота слетали с кончиков волос. Отвратительно.

Судорожно вздохнув, Хара вышел из раздевалки и медленно направился обратно в зал.

Здесь пахло потом, носками, жженой резиной. Снаружи садилось солнце, и его лучи косыми ломтями ложились на вытертый паркет. Окна были открыты настежь, но ни дуновения ветра не проникало в них.

Хара опустился на пол в пятно света и стянул с себя майку. По бледной коже расползались синяки.

Они должны были учиться бить — незаметно, подставляться под удары — заметно, ну, и хорошо бы ещё в баскетбол играть. Ханамия был справедлив, и потому каждую тренировку мальчик для битья менялся. Хара не роптал. Никто не роптал.

Но сегодня его бил Ямазаки.

Страшнее всего казался синяк на боку. Хара коснулся его, нажал сильнее, прощупал ребра. Они были целы, но тягучая боль поползла от того места, где он касался, вверх, отдаваясь в руку, и вниз, расширяясь, захватывая его тело, будто жуткая опухоль. Хара прикусил губу, чувствуя, как сладкий её отголосок пробрался куда-то в затылок. Рука сама по себе съехала под резинку шортов, на член. Хара зажмурился.

Солнце било сквозь плотно закрытые веки, перед глазами вспыхивали алые круги. Хара дрочил себе — хотелось медленно, вязко, но тело не желало затягивать, рука двигалась быстро, бедра толкались навстречу. Второй рукой Хара шарил по груди, по бокам, находя самые болезненные синяки, давил на них, и острая боль прошивала его тело вместе со вспышками удовольствия.

Он кончил, задыхаясь от жары и собственного дикого, отчаянного желания. Разрядка принесла облегчение, но не удовлетворение — пожалуй, он чувствовал себя теперь даже хуже, потому что боль стала просто болью и перестала возбуждать.

И в этот момент он услышал шаги и только успел спешно вытереть руку о шорты, когда в зал вошёл Ямазаки.

— Ты чо тут? — спросил он, сумрачно глядя исподлобья. — Я тебя в раздевалке искал.

Растерянность Хары была так велика, что он даже не ответил. Но Ямазаки словно бы и не требовалось ответа — он подошел к Харе и присел рядом с ним на корточки. В руках у него Хара увидел аптечку.

Он онемел второй раз. В этой душной тишине Ямазаки достал из аптечки мазь от ушибов, охлаждающие компрессы, пластырь, обезболивающие таблетки. Он, будто бы совершенно не смущаясь, обработал мазью синяки на ногах и руках Хары, как будто бы тот не мог сделать этого сам, потом сказал:

— Футболку сними.

И Хара снял. К самым большим синякам на груди и на спине Ямазаки приложил компрессы, приклеил их пластырем. Хара смотрел, как двигаются его руки, темные от загара, в золотистом пушке, как загораются от солнца рыжие волосы, как дрожит свет на густых коротких ресницах, когда Ямазаки опускает глаза.

— Вот так получше будет.

Ямазаки протягивал ему таблетку и бутылку с водой, а когда Хара выпил, подал футболку.

— Воняешь как пиздец, переоденься.

— Ты это… — Хара наконец заговорил, но дальше не продвинулся. Он просто решительно не знал, что сказать. То, что сделал Ямазаки, было странно. Неожиданно. Бессмысленно. Сам Хара бы никогда так не поступил.

— Тебя Ханамия прислал! — неожиданно нашелся он. Это тоже не имело смысла, но кто знает Ханамию…

— Ты тупой? — Ямазаки будто бы даже удивился. — Зачем?

— А сам тогда зачем? — вцепился в вопрос Хара.

— Ну, — ответил Ямазаки, и вдруг Хара увидел, как лицо его медленно заливает краска, словно солнце решило зайти не на небе за горизонт, а в лице Ямазаки. — Ты ж мой друг.

Тишина упала на них, словно плотное одеяло. Они стояли друг напротив друга — как в игре, когда у одного мяч, а второй должен его отнять. Только вот сейчас Хара понятия не имел, кто из них с мячом.

— Тогда, — произнес он, и ему показалось, он услышал, как в гулкой тишине мяч отскочил от паркетного пола, — может, пойдем домой вместе?

И Ямазаки улыбнулся — как всегда улыбался, когда перехватывал дрибблинг — и кивнул.


End file.
